Holtzmann s Bitez
by Jossie of suburbia
Summary: A colection of one shots about the team getting to know Holtzmann better through everday situations. Chaper 3: Holtzmann it's upset, and her reason its very serious, Patty is concerned.
1. Chapter 1

Jillian Holtzmann was a mystery to her fellow ghostbusters, not even Abby knew much about her, just the necessary stuff, they know she likes pringles and hates coffee, they know she is asthmatic, they know she likes loud music and that she is a reckless genius… but nothing else.

One thing Abby does know about Holtzmann is that she has multiple jobs at the same time, but oddly enough, she never talks about them unless she really has to (wich never really happened). For what Abby knows, the ghostbusters are Holtzmann´s hobby

The first time Abby, Patty and Erin ever heard about Holtzmann's multiple jobs was in a normal day at the firehouse.

Everything was going normal, Abby and Patty were at the table eating lunch and answering some comments on their latest ghost busting video, Erin was sitting at her desk writing an article and Holtzmann was on the second floor working at some new project

"Hear this one" Abby said snorting and pointed a finger to her computer screen

Erin looked up from her notebook, Patty never stopped looking at her pasta

"it says" Abby started, "that ghost is scary, it looks like my grandma's butt" at that point Patty looked up and said

"gross, i'm eating man, really? Did you have you say that?" Erin laughed aloud and was about to coment but was interrupted by the bell.

"that must be Kevin, he probably forgot his keys again" said Patty, still looking disgusted about the comment.

"i'll go" Erin said, standing up and walking straight to the door. She opened it but instead of kevin the person in front of her was the mailman, there was a "sky mail" themed truck parked in front of the fire house and the man had two packages in his hands

"good day" he said "i have a package for Abby Yates" Abby poked her head behind Erin

"oh, those must be the books i order, i wasn't expecting them this soon" she said with a big smile, pushing Erin aside so that she could sing the received paper. The mailman gave her the package and said

"and the other one is for... Jillian Holtzmann" Erin took the package in her hands, it was smaller than Abby's, but it looked like it could hold a medium sized book, Abby looked at the mailman and said

"thanks, i'll be signing received, she is up stairs" the guy nodded, not really caring, when everything was done and the guy left Abby and Erin returned to their shared space and sat at the table with Patty

"Holtz got a package should we go and give it to her?" Erin asked, Patty said no with her head and Abby said

"i don't think is a good idea, remember what happened last time"

One thing they did knew about Holtzmann was the fact that deconcentrating her could mean explosion, and that's exactly what happened last time.

"i didn't knew Holtzmann ordered something" Erin started, Abby was already ripping open her package when she said

"neither did i" Patty took the package from the table and said "Man, Holtzy can be weird sometimes, did the egyptians send this? Look at this writing, that's no normal" Abby looked up from her brand new books to look at Holtzmann's mail

"yeah, Patty is right, what language is that?" Erin, who was now on her feet and standing behind Patty said

"i don't know, looks like Russian, i think"

The only thing understandable in the package was the address, Holtzman's name and the radiation symbol on the top left corner. Abby was flipping the pages of one of her new books when she said

"well, whatever it is, is radioactive, so put that away from us!" Erin took the package and placed it on a work table Holtzmann had at their shared space.

"i didn't knew she speaks russian" Erin said as she returned to her computer to finish her article, Abby looked up from her book and said

"well, there a lot of things we don't know about her… thinking of it, i know pretty much a lot about you two, but nothing about Holzmann, she is a bit of a mystery" it was not surprising, Abby and Erin have known each other for many years and Patty was an open book she could talk hours about her childhood adventures and teen age years. Holtzmann was a different story, she hated talking about herself. she was a mystery to them

"i heard my name, What ya sayin about me bitches?" Holtzmann said walking downstairs, she made her way directly to the fridge to get a can of dr pepper

"that you got some weird radioactive shit on the mail" said Patty, turning back to her food and pointing to the table where the package was left, Holtzmann pushed up her glasses that were sliding off her nose because of the sweet on her face, she opened her soda and took a sip, then preceded to walk to the package, Abby's, Erin's and Patty's attention was now on Holtzmann (because even if no one said anything, they knew they all were dying to know what was on the package).

Holtzmann took the box and instantaneity ripped it open, not even reading the sender.

As Erin guessed, out of the package came a book and other things, like a letter, and a small white box. Holtzmann looked at the book smiling, then opened the letter and started reading it. Abby and Erin crossed looks as they saw the engineer reading the text that was completely in russian, she even chuckled at whatever was written in there.

"cool" Holtzmann said with a smile on her face, then she took that small white box

"Ok that's enough" Patty said out of nowhere, making Holtzmann ,Abby and Erin turn to her

"we are dying to know what's all that about" Holtzmann looked confused as her tree friends surrounded her with noods

"what? This?" Holtzmann said, pointing to the contents of the box

"yes" Abby answered "is so mysterious, is in russian and you seem to understand that very well, what is that?"

"Ught?" Holtzmann started like it was not important at all

"is a labor memory book from a job i started a few years ago" Abby took the book from the desk Holtzmann started opening the white box

The book was completely in russian, but by looking at the pictures Abby was able to understand what it was about

"You worked on the chernobyl power plant radiation contingency project" Holtz smiled and nodded, as she took a golden pin out of the box, then drank some more

"Holtzmann thats amazing, thats one of the most important projects of the last few years!" Erin said!

Holtzmann just smiled and said "yeah" putting on the pin on her shirt

Patty walked closer look at the pin, it had an image of a bolt , the power plant and some russian letters "and what exactly did you do there? You went there? I heard that shit is not safe" a chuckle came out of Holtz mouth, followed by a sentence

"hehe yeah, there some areas inside the reactor that can kill you in a just a few hours, that place is really cool"

Abby sat on a chair next to Holtzmann, to look at the pictures of the book

"Patty is right Holtz, what did you do?" Erin said, smiling at Holtzmann, the engineer took the book from Abby's hands, she started flipping the pages until she stopped in one pointing to a blueprint of a bolt

"this" she simply said, on the note under the photo it said something in russian and then Holtzmann's name

"a bolt? That's all? I thought you created a magnificent gigantic artifact that suck's radioactivity some how" patty said, clearly disappointed by Holtzmann's big mysterious job

Erin turned her gaze to Patty and said

"are you kidding me? That's a huge thing! When did you worked at this?" she said the last part looking at Holtzmann, who shrugged and said

"about two years ago, i think. An is actually bigger than you may think, really, those bolts are the size of a well feeded child"

An snorth came out of Abby's mouth as she found a very interesting photo in the book

"It's true, look at this picture" she said, pointing to a picture of Hotlzmann standing in front of the Chernobyl nuclear power plant, holding on one of the bolts like it was a small child. Erin took the book from Abby to look at the picture

"Geez Holtzy, that's like, really cool,so you were the one who created the specialized bolt´s for the new sarcophagus? i read about their radiation proof sealing technology on a magazine and i thought they were genius, i had no idea it was you"

Holtzmann winked to her and smiled mischievously. Abby handed the book back to Holtzmann, who immediately threw it to a mountain of books that were in the corner of her workspace, then preceded to walk upstairs

"Holtz?" Abby said "What are you doing? that book is an important publication" Hotlzmann didn't turn to look at her, with one hand on her pocket, and the other carrying her soda she simply answered

"Ya, those other books are important two" and with that she disappeared from their view. Abby, Patty and Erin walked to the mountain of dust collecting books that had been carelessly thrown to the floor in that humid corner. To their surprise, they were all publications of Holtzmann´s work.

"Man, that woman is a genius" Patty said, walking back to the table, Abby and Erin followed

"Yeah, she is" Erin said with a smile

no matter how much time they spend with her…. Holtzmann was still a big mystery, and they loved her that way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nope, no one named Jillian works here" Kevin said on the phone as Abby walked by his desk one morning at the firehouse, this sentence caught her attention, she stopped to hear the conversation

"i can assure you, none of the ghostbusters go by the name Jillian" he repeated, looking kind of annoyed

"Kevin!" Abby said, walking closer to him "Holtzmann's name is Jillian" she continued, Kevin looked up to her

"wait a second mr." He said on the phone, then turned to Abby and said

"no, her name is Doctor, not Jillian, even i know that" Abby facepalmed

"Kevin, really? that's her degree, she is a doctor, but her name is Jillian Holtzmann" he raised an eyebrow and then said

"Well, if you say so, tell her that there is a dude on the phone that wants to talk to her… but Abby, i'm pretty sure her name is doctor" Abby let out a sight and then walked to the stairs to call Holtzmann

"Holtz, there is a man on the phone who wants to talk to you" she screamed, as Kevin talked with the caller

"Well, they say there is a Jillian here, but i think they are wrong, but yeah, she will be here in a second"

Holtzmann came walking down the stairs and said

"give it" as she gestured Kevin to give her the phone

"Jillian Holtzmann speaking" she said, sitting in the chair in front of Kevin's desk and putting her feet on it. at the sound of the name Kevin looked surprised, Abby laughed slightly

"Shit… really?"

Holtzmann said in an alarming tone, suddenly putting her feet down and placing a hand on her knee, this caught Abby's attention

"damn it… ok… yes, i know where it is… i'm on my way" She said, hungin the phone

"everything alright?" Abby asked Holtzmann, the expression of confusion on the engineer's face made it difficult to tell what was really going on

"Yes... " Holtzmann said "well… no, i mean…shit, i don't know" then she walked to the small couch they had on the entrance and grabbed her jacket

"I got to go" she said, taking the keys of the Ecto-1 and walking out of the door.

Abby was left alone in the firehouse with Kevin. She walked to her desk and said

"Wow, i hope everything is okay"

Kevind said nothing for a second, like he didn't knew what to say… finally, he broke the silence

"Her name is Jillian?" Abby facepalmed again

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"At what time you said she left?" Erin Asked, starting to get worried, when Holtzmann goes out in the mornings, she's usually back at lunch

"at 8 o'clock i think…" Abby said, looking at the clock on the wall, i was 2:45 pm, at this time Holtzmann would usually be doing something in the lab

"did she said where she was going?" Patty asked from her desk at the other side of the room

"No, she just said it was urgent… she even took the car, she never does unless is something about a ghost" Abby answered, she was getting worried, Holtzmann sounded scared… then she remembered

"Oh my God" Abby said suddenly, Erin turned to her

"What?" she asked, feeling alarmed by Abby's tone. Abby placed a hand on her mouth

"I think she mentioned her mother being sick… Yes, she told me a few weeks ago..." Patty walked to her friends with her arms crossed saying

"You don't think she…?" the expression on her friends faces told her all

"Oh no… poor Holtzy… why didn't she said anything?" Patty continued sitting down on a chair that was on the corner of the room

"I don't know, she always queps her problems to herself" Erin said, in sad tone "did you tried calling her?" she finished

Abby nodded "Yes, but she left her phone here, i found it in the middle of the couches pillows…"

Silence filled the room, the ghostbusters shared worried looks

"I hope she is ok" Erin said walking to her desk

"yeah… me too" Patty answered, the day wasn't the same without Holtzmann, the rest of the day was quiet, they were all worried, Holtzmann was like the bust that keep the ghostbusters up, but when she wasn't there, the day was dead

Mmmmmmmmm

At 6:45 pm Holtzmann returned. The door opened, Holtzmann stepped in quietly, closing the door behind her, she was immediately joined by Abby, Patty and Erim at the firehouse reception.

"Holtzmann" Abby said, in a caring tone, not able to read the look on the engineer's face, Holtzmann walked to the couch placed her jacket there, then walked to the small hanger on the wall to hang on the ecto-1 keys

"Holtz?" Erin said, Holtzmann yawned and Erin continued "did something happen? You can tell us… it's ok, maybe we can help"

A goofy laugh came out of Holtzmann's mouth, once again, leaving her friends with the dout

"Yes, something did happen… and is kind of biggie" she said, crossing her arms, on her face a bright smile

"But was is it baby? We are here for you, remember that" Patty said, hoping her words would give Holtzmann the straight to deliver the news they were suspecting

Another laugh came out of Holtzmann's mouth, she walked to the chair in front of Kevin's desk to sit down, and with a big smile said

"My niece was born today!" There was pride and excitement in her voice, Patty, Abby and Erin crossed looks of relief

"That's great! Congratulations!" Abby said, opening her arms to hug her friend

Holtzmann standed up and hugged her.

"Its… im just… so happy!" Hotlzmann said, letting go off Abby, a smile appeared in Erin's face, seeing Holtzmann happy always made her happy

"Come here! Give Patty a hug, we should celebrate this! Congratulations! You would be the best aunt in the world!" Holtzmann laughed and gave Patty a hug

"thanks" she said

"so what's the name of the little one?" Patty asked, letting go of the hug. An even brighter smile appeared on Holtzmann's face

"She named her Jillian! Like me! I… i never thought my sister would do that!... for the first time in my life she said she's proud of me, and she wanted her daughter to have my name" a little silence filled the room, it was the first time Erin and Patty heard Holtzmann talk about her family. Erin broke the silence

"that's incredible Holtz! Congratulations! Like Patty said, you will be the best aunt ever" Abby nodded and said

"Yes you will! You better pass on your knowledge to that kid!" A little laugh came out off Holtzmann's mouth

"Thank's"she said "Now, about that celebration…" she continued, but Patty interrupted

"Don't say another word, there is some wine in the fridge" she started walking to the kitchen, Abby followed

"Yes, let's order something to celebrate the proud aunt!" And with that Erin was left alone with Holtzmann. The older woman walked closer to the engineer and opened her arms, Holtzmann walked closer at hugged her.

"you scared us" Erim whispered in Holtzmann's ear

"i was so worried, i thought something bad had happened, never go like that again, please, tell us before, please… tell me before" her voice came out soft and scared, Holtz broke the hug, the kissed Erin softly in the check and with a smile in her face said

"Don't worry, it won't happen again"


	3. Chapter 3

Holtzmann came back to the firehouse with what Patty would call an unusual long face. She had been in a meeting with some important government people who apparently wanted to offer her a job (for Patty, that was mind blowing). Even if this were news to Patty, Abby said that is not the first time this happens, Holtzmann was always working with big name organizations as NASA.

But today, something was off with Holtzmann's usual happiness, after brushing away the questions of her teammates with a simple "It was fine" she disappeared up stairs into the lab.

of course, Abby was the one who went after her, about ten minutes later she came down, with no unawares

"Maybe we should giver her space, she can tell us when she feels ready"

Patty was getting annoyed, they always did this, they let Holtzmann deal alone with the stuff just because she didn't wanted to talk.

"ya know what, i'm going up there! Holtzy never tells ya anything because you are way to softy and emotional, she needs a rational conversation" Patty said, determinately, ready to make their friend speak, leaving Abby and Erin with confused faces.

To Patty's surprise Holtzmann was not in her lab. She was upstairs, in the rooftop sitting dangerously with her legs hanging down the building.

"Holtzy, get down, you are making me nervous" Patty said, not to loud, she did not wanted to make her friend fall of the building.

"I'm perfectly balanced" holtzmann yelled, not looking at her friend. Patty walked closer to her, with her hands in her hips

"well then, at least tell me whats going on, you are driving Abby and Erin crazy" Patty said, maintaining her distance, holtzmann turned around, and with a little jump she was safe and sound standing on the ground in front of Patty.

"it's nothing"she said simply, patty raised an eyebrow and said

"yeah, nothing, yes, because you being here alone and with an uncharacteristically long face its nothing"

Holtz looked like she wanted to brush it off, but Patty's expression made her talk

"fine… is the president and his assistant… They think im dumb" Holtzmann said simply, her position was almost comical to Patty, her arms were crossed and her eyebrows together. if it wasn't for the serious tone on her voice, Patty would have laughed

"so, why you think that? Is the government we are talking about, they always call the best professionals, that's why they called you, if they wanted someone dumb they would have asked Kevin"

A chuckle came out of Holtzmann's mouth, the engineer walked to the edge of the building, putting her hands on the concrete and looking up at the city

"you don't understand, Patty" she finally said, after what felt like a long time

"what is it then? Because we all know you are not dumb, are they not paying you enough? Did you accept?"

Holtzmann exhaled heavily and shocked her head

"i did not accept" she said simply

"then the pay was bad, is that why to think they think you are dumb? Because they are not paying you enough?" Patty said, she was getting annoyed at Holtzmann's short and insignificant answers. It took Holtzmann a long time to answer, but she finally said

"is not that, they are offering good money, I could pay the entire education on my niece and still have left to buy a new firehouse with it"

Officially, Patty was annoyed, she walked closer to holtzmann, then placed a hand in the blonde's shoulder, and with just the enough amount of force she turned her around to face her

"Jesus Holtzmann, then what the hell is wrong? They are offering good pay, it's a government job, so it's safe, what is the problem then?" Holtzmann looked a bit overwhelmed at Pattys burst, the older woman later realized that she had been shouting and that by know, she was forcely holding Holtzmann by the shoulders.

She let go, and Holtz walked a few steps back, looking sort of scared. Suddenly Patty felt bad. Holtzmann was clearly upset about something, and she came here to make it worst

"I'm sorry Holtz, is just that, we are all worried about you, that's why we need to know what's wrong"

Holtzmann walked back to her spot with her eyebrows in the concrete and her head resting in her hands she faced the city and said

"they want me to create and test a powerful reaction of nuclear fission in an open field in new Mexico" then she turned to Patty, her eyes showed something that was more than seriousness

"You don't understand what that means, right?"

Holtzmann asked, in response at Patty's long silence. Patty didn't, she didn't see the big problem on just testing a thing for the government and getting payed for it

"I don't, is just a project, what's the problem with that? Is good money, as you said, you can help your family with it, I don't get your point, why didn't you accept?"

"It is, i know it is but i didn't do it because…" she stoped for a second, she turned to see Patty straight in the eyes

"They think im dumb" she said again, clearing her throat before continuing, "a reaction of nuclear fission is the center point of an atomic weapon"

She said finally. Patty was officially speechless "What.. I… you mean they…" Patty started, not being able to put together her ideas

"Those asholes want me to built them a nuclear weapon…" Holtzmann said, not taking her eyes off Patty, waiting for a reaction

"They wanted me to do the dirty job, so that they could go out, kill people and then credit me for the technology afterwards" Holtzmann was now shouting, it was clear for Patty that her friend wasn't sad as Erin and Abby originally tough, Holtzmann was furious

The engineer slammed her hands into the concrete railing, shouting an angry noise, turning to look at the city. Patty was not sure how to act at this situation…

"Dam it Holtzy, thats awefull… i really don't know what to say" she muttered, facing Holtzmann, whose hands were now in tight fist´s

"You know what's the worst part? Holtzmann said, breaking the silence "They tried to put it like it was an innocent little project, they tried to sugarcote it, saying they pay me a lot, they tried to make it sound innocent it by calling it -a reaccion of nuclear fission-" then holtzmann faced Patty one again, Patty could see her anger building up, Holtzmann´s hands, still in tight fists, were trembling

"They wanted me to test it in an -open field- but you now what? there is small towns all around that open field, with families and children… and… and… they tried to make it look like a good thing… they even said the money would be good for my family… but… there was no way I would accept… i just wouldn't be able to live knowing i made something so destructive" at this point Holtzmann was close to tears, and all Patty could do was open her arms and embrace her. Holtzmann sobbed in her chest

"It's al right Holtzy, you made the right choice, it was the best thing you could do" Holtzmann´s tears soaked Patty`s shirt

"Calm down baby, it's okay, you just proved yourself in front of them, you showed them what right choices are all about" Patty continued, Hotlzmann was starting to calm down, Patty knew this were not tears of sadness, this were tears of fury. Patty has never seen Holtzmann like this. The engineer pulled apart and then walked to the edge of the building once again.

"I hope they don't find anyone to do that job" Holtzmann said, wiping her eyes with her hands. Patty walked to stand by the engineer

"But I know they will… there are a lot of dumb engineers out there that just care about the money. I don't understand how could people be like that… they can only think in themselves… they don't think in the others…"

"Well, that only proves that you are way more aware than those other engineers" Patty said, looking at how Holtzmann sat down, with her back in the concrete railing. Patty sat down by her friend

A moment of silence filled the air

"Holtzy?" Patty asked, looking at her friend, Holtzmann who was now calmer said

"yes?" the question was stuck in Patty's throat, she wanted to ask so badly, but the problem was that… she didn't knew how

"i…" she started "i was wondering if you… you know… if you have the knowledge to make… it… you know… an atomic weapon…" Holtzmann's gaze turned to Patty, the engineer exhaled and said

"i do" suddenly, Patty felt a little bit scared, she was not afraid of Holtzmann or afraid of the atomic weapon, she felt scared at the simple thought of knowing the small childish woman that was sitting by her side had that power in her hands… but at the same time she felt respect. Holtzmann's convictions were strong enough to make her resist falling for money. Holtzmann had very strong ethics

"but you know what Patty?" Holtzmann said, breaking the silence once again

"sometimes i wish i was ignorant at the knowledge of this sort of things… is scary to think that i could do that, i know I never will but still, is scary"

Patty smiled at Holtzmann and said

"you are a pretty strong person you know that? Not everyone can do what you just did"

A chuckle came out of Holtzmann's mouth. The engineer looked up at the sky and said

"you should have seen the president's face when I called him a dirty asshole"

"Your called him that? shit Hotlz, you are crazy!" Patty laughed, she saw the smile on her friend "you better know?" Hotzmann nodded, then standed up and started to walk back to the lab

"Yeah, thanks patty" she said, walking into the dor

"you are a gem Holtzy, for sure" Patty said to herself, knowing that Hotlzmann was way to unique to understand… but that's how Patty liked it.


End file.
